


Виток за витком

by Hrenougolnik, kirikokun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun





	Виток за витком

_Бутылка с грохотом ударилась в стену, разлетелась зелёным стеклянным крошевом. Грудь резануло болью, хотя Стив и не думал, что может чувствовать ещё хоть что-то._

История повторялась, вся его жизнь затягивалась в тугую спираль… виток за витком повторяя странный, заложенный кем-то невероятно жестоким алгоритм. Все, кого он любил, умирали слишком рано, мучительно больно, не успев нормально пожить… все, начиная с самого его детства…

Мама.

_Стив съёжился в кресле, подтянул колени к груди._

Она ведь даже не болела никогда или… или это он не видел, не замечал ничего вокруг самого себя, собственной борьбы за мифическую справедливость, увлеченно нёс её в мир, получая по шее. Приходил домой избитый, в порванной одежде, но полный уверенности, что если он заметил творящееся вокруг, то в какой-то момент найдётся кто-то такой же… А мама лишь поджимала губы, качала головой и, забрав его одежду, уходила на кухню, чтобы, кутаясь в старую, давно выцветшую шаль, старательно зашить каждую дырочку, чтобы Стив мог найти на стуле завтра почти новые штаны и выглаженную выстиранную рубашку без капель крови на потрёпанном воротнике.

И ушла она так же тихо, неожиданно, больно, страшно.

_Тени по углам комнаты удлинились, налились чернотой, поползли по стенам, заслоняя собой тусклый вечерний свет, ломаными лучами пробивающийся сквозь неплотно задвинутые занавески._

Баки… Баки. Баки!

_Захотелось заорать, разбить глухую тишину, проснуться._

Первый раз он чуть не потерял Баки, когда в одной из драк камнем прилетело не в его дурную голову, а в Баки, когда тот закрыл его собой, спрятал, прижав к своей груди сильно-сильно, стиснул в объятиях так, что дышать стало почти невозможно.

Стив почти не помнил тот день, только обрушившуюся вдруг тишину и тонкую струйку какой-то нереально яркой, как будто ненастоящей крови. Будто бы кто плеснул на неправильно бледное лицо Баки кармином. Как руки на плечах ослабли, соскользнули вдоль тела… как уже он кричал, впервые плача, как тащил, задыхаясь, на плече невозможно тяжёлое тело, сидел около кровати и впервые молился. В те день, вечер и ночь он очень многое делал впервые.

Потом война. Стив потерял Баки, отпустив на фронт одного. Он понимал умом, что сделал всё возможное, побывал на всех призывных пунктах, до каких только сумел добраться, получая отказ за отказом. Потерял, стоя за спинами его родни, провожая взглядом, не в силах что-то вымолвить, только смотрел.

_Но голоса не было. В горле лишь клокотало рыдание, больной отчаянный вой._

Ещё раз потерял… стоя в палатке Филлипса, глядя пустыми глазами на только что подписанную похоронку, ещё влажную от чернил. Стоял и не мог поверить… не успел, не справился.

Стив и сам не знал, зачем рванул в самое пекло. Действительно ли верил, что Баки жив? Пытался найти хотя бы его тело? Или же сам хотел героически сдохнуть? Чтобы в горе и радости… до самой смерти.

_Свет автомобильных фар резанул по глазам. Стив зажмурился, сполз на пол, отпихивая в сторону пустую бутылку, одну из многих._

Поезд, крик, падение… пропасть.

Там нечего было искать. Некого обвинить или что-то попытаться доказать. Баки умер, теперь точно умер, у него на глазах сорвался вниз, упал, и Стив не сумел, не смог, не успел дотянуться… помочь… спасти.

Тогда-то он и понял, что даже напиться не получится, чтобы хоть ненадолго заглушить боль, чтобы можно было поддаться слабости, слезам. Оказалось, судьбе нравилось издеваться, насмехаться, подсовывая краткие моменты, кадры, когда действительно хотелось жить, смеяться, любить, а потом отбирать, разбивая его, как бутылку из-под бурбона.

_Новый глоток огнём прокатился по гортани, ухнул в пустой желудок, моментально выгорая, истаивая._

Брок…

Яркий, сильный, красивый… живой… товарищ, друг, любовник, возлюбленный, часть кое-как сросшегося сердца… предатель.

И Стив снова ничего не увидел, не заметил или не хотел видеть и замечать. То, как Брок смотрел, умоляя взглядом спросить, задержать, не дать совершить непоправимое, как жался в последний их вечер, отдавался, почти рыдал, почти сказал, почти признался, покаялся… А Стив был слишком уверен, слишком влюблён и слеп, слишком верил в новый мир, новых людей. Успел забыть старых демонов и что люди смертны, что у них может быть намного больше личного, чем он привык видеть, что они ломаются, поддаются на уловки, оказываются в ситуации, когда выход только один – пустить себе пулю в висок.

Брок…

Верный до конца.

Это потом Стив, анализируя все действия любовника, понял, заметил, увидел… и дрогнувшие плечи, и не вовремя отведённую руку, и прямой взгляд, глаза в глаза, там на эскалаторе, и не надетые наручники… и никого из «Страйка» на этажах Трискелиона… только сам Брок.

_Где-то в глубине квартиры заголосил мобильный телефон, завибрировал гулко. Стив лишь усмехнулся. Видимо, где-то снова разверзлись небеса, и нужен он – оплот чести и нравственности, непоколебимый, непобедимый Капитан Америка._

Баки…

Который не услышал, не понял, не вспомнил его. Которого Стив не сумел уговорить. Он видел в глазах Баки момент узнавания, видел ту же боль и отчаяние непонимания.

_Стив сжал кулаки, чувствуя, как печёт под веками, а дорожки слёз расчерчивают щёки._

_Наплевать ему на мир за этими окнами._

Снова Брок… страшный в своей ненависти, неверии, боли… безмолвно проклинающий сам себя, свою любовь, стоившую ему всего. Его губы дрожали, когда он улыбался Стиву в последний раз, а в глазах стояли… слёзы.

_Подняться получилось не с первого раза. Не чувствовал Стив в себе силы, лишь гнилостную горечь во рту, редкие удары сердца, отдающиеся болью за грудиной, сосущее чувство в солнечном сплетении._

Баки… его уверенность, что ещё не конец, усталый взгляд серых глаз, рука на плече, объятия, последний поцелуй перед тем, как мир снова встал с ног на голову… последнее «Стив…» и пепел, оседающий к ногам.

_Костюм немного жал в плечах. Стив остановился у зеркала, глянул на своё отражение, на самого себя, то, что осталось, серую тень._

_Его жизнь похожа на спираль. Виток за витком, виток за витком._

_Он должен справиться. Сейчас! В последний раз. Ради них… ради мамы, Брока и Баки. Должен снова изменить мир. И он это сделает, потому что просто не знает, как быть, если не получится._


End file.
